L'endurance
by Nellana
Summary: OS. Pleins de nations, ça signifie plein de couples. Et plein de couples, ça signifie des nuits agitées et bruyantes. C'est d'ailleurs très fatiguant pour les voisins de chambre. De là à se demander quel couple tient le plus longtemps au lit, il n'y a qu'un pas pour Bella et Elizabeta...


Miou tout le monde !

Je commence enfin vaguement à entrevoir le bout des OS à poster^^ Du moins de ceux qui sont complètement indépendants (nan parce que faut vous dire que mon cerveau a une capacité à imaginer des conneries assez fascinante parfois).

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Je m'incline jusqu'à mes genoux devant Himaruya, créateur d'Hetalia.

* * *

Pour des nations âgées de plusieurs siècles, rencontrer les autres autour d'une table pour définir de ce qui va ou ne va pas dans le monde peut vite devenir la définition parfaite de l'ennui. Autrement dit, personne n'était motivé par un meeting international en cette froide journée de novembre.

Chose rare, même pendant la pause, nombreux étaient ceux qui se contentaient d'aller prendre un café triplement concentré pour tenter désespérément d'effacer leurs cernes. Avec un sourire compatissant, Elizabeta en posa d'ailleurs un devant Bella, qui somnolait sur sa table. La belge accepta la boisson avec un air reconnaissant.

\- Mal dormi ? demanda la hongroise.

\- Ma chambre est juste à côté de celle d'Antonio, répondit simplement la blonde.

Une grimace désolée tint lieu de soutien sur le visage de la brune, et elle posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie.

\- Tu sais, Roderich et moi on est juste à côté de celle d'Alfred... Une chance qu'Ivan et lui changent de chambre une nuit sur deux.

\- Parce que eux ils s'envoient en l'air jusqu'à quatre heure du matin peut-être ? ironisa Bella.

\- En général, oui. En tout cas on entend du bruit au moins jusqu'à trois heures. Parfois jusqu'à cinq ou six. Je ne sais pas comment ils font pour tenir le rythme toutes les nuits et réussir à ne pas s'endormir en réunion...

\- Moi non plus. J'ai entendu dire que Lukas et Mathias étaient assez bruyants aussi, mais il s'arrêtent plus tôt. Pareil pour Arthur et Francis, soupira la belge.

Elles soupirèrent de concert avant de boire quelques gorgées de café.

\- Comment ça, Alfred et Ivan font du bruit jusqu'à quatre heures du matin ? intervint une voix glaciale.

\- Bonjour Arthur, fit Elizabeta en l'ignorant à moitié.

\- Mon lapin, on en a déjà parlé. Laisse nos enfants vivre leur vie sexuelle comme ils l'entendent.

\- Daddy ! Papa ! s'exclama une voix à la fois outrée et gênée.

Un peu plus loin dans la salle, Alfred était rouge brique et à côté de lui, Ivan retenait tant bien que mal un début de rire en se cachant dans son écharpe.

\- Moi, je suis plutôt vexé que nos chères collègues ne nous aient pas mis dans les plus endurants, reprit Francis sans accorder une once d'attention à la protestation de son fils.

Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux des deux fans de yaoï en entendant cette phrase. Toute sa concentration retrouvée, la hongroise leva un regard et un sourire presque innocents vers le français.

\- Vous tenez absolument à faire un concours ?

Le français répondit par un clin d'oeil, pendant qu'Arthur restait coi, ne sachant que répondre pendant environ trois secondes. Une autre nation profita de ce court répit pour intervenir.

\- Sans vouloir te vexer davantage, amigo, je ne pense pas que ton anglais et toi puissiez nous battre dans ce domaine.

\- Bastardo !

\- Oui Lovi-chou ?

\- D'où tu racontes notre vie sexuelle aux autres, stronzo !?

\- Mi corazon, ce sont les filles qui ont commencé...

\- Kesesese ! intervint Gilbert en ricanant. Franchement Lovi, tu devrais pas être étonné. Tout le monde sait que Tonio et toi vous passez votre temps à vous envoyer en l'air.

\- Ta gueule, le bouffeur de patates !

Alors qu'il essayait de calmer son irascible et adoré compagnon, Antonio capta le regard de Bella, qui lui indiqua nonchalamment de la tête le couple américano-russe, apparemment en pleine discussion à voix basse. L'espagnol comprit le message, toussa une ou deux fois pour réclamer l'attention, et déclara une phrase avec un sourire arrogant.

\- Je défie quiconque de tenir plus longtemps au lit que Lovi et moi.

Comme prévu, Alfred ne résista pas et tapa presque immédiatement son poing sur la table.

\- Pari tenu. Vous faites pas le poids, les gars. The hero is the best !

Un toussotement discret parvint juste derrière lui, et l'américain se retourna avec un léger embarras. Son amant le regardait avec un air ironique.

\- Heu... ça te dérange pas qu'on montre qu'on est les meilleurs ? tenta le blond.

\- Tant que ce n'est pas moi qui ait du mal à marcher demain...

Alfred grimaça. La question de qui était au-dessus dans leur couple revenait souvent, autant entre eux que chez les nations curieuses de savoir laquelle des super-puissance dominait l'autre dans ce domaine. Ivan venait de marquer un point en terme de réputation en utilisant cet argument devant tout le monde.

\- On verra, temporisa l'américain.

Mais un sourire à moitié dissimulé du russe semblait démontrer que c'était tout vu. Un peu plus loin dans la salle, Mathias, Francis et Gilbert tentaient sans grand résultat de convaincre leur cher et tendre de relever le défi. Au bout de trois minutes, Lukas congelait le danois. Au bout de cinq minutes, Arthur lançait une baffe mémorable au français. Au bout de huit minutes, Matthew utilisait sa capacité à disparaître pour fuir le prussien.

Un peu déçues, Bella et Elizabeta finirent par accepter l'idée que personne d'autre ne se mesurerait aux deux couples initiaux.

La réunion reprit, mortellement ennuyeuse, mais le défi restait dans toutes les têtes et les pronostics allaient bon train entre les nations. Les paris suivirent d'ailleurs rapidement, mais bizarrement, sans dégager spécialement de favori.

-oOo-

La nuit venue, les nations dont les chambres jouxtaient celles des concurrents se préparèrent à une longue nuit. Il avait été retenu que deux ou trois personnes différentes auraient, sans se concerter, à noter l'heure à laquelle les ébats avaient commencé puis cessé. Naturellement, Bella, Elizabeta et Kiku s'étaient proposés pour tenir ce rôle impartial et avaient donc obtenu les chambres à côté des couples.

-oOo-

Le lendemain matin, une dizaine de nations arrivèrent avec un air épuisé, et dans certains cas, courbaturées. Alfred avait refusé la proposition que son amant lui avait faite en riant, à savoir le porter jusqu'à la salle, et s'en mordait les doigts. Quant à Lovino, il ne s'était même pas agi d'une proposition et Antonio l'avait emmené à la réunion comme une princesse. Leur arrivée avait donc été entendue à environ deux kilomètres à la ronde, tant l'italien avait hurlé des insultes à n'en plus finir.

Non sans théâtralisation, les trois yaoïstes allèrent récupérer les notes des rares volontaires qui avaient accepté de noter les horaires précités. Ils comparèrent les notations pour chaque chambre et parvinrent assez vite à un accord.

Elizabeta se leva, s'éclaricit la gorge, et fit l'annonce avec un plaisir manifeste.

\- Après avoir établi des moyennes entre les horaires indiqués par les témoins, les performances sont de huit heures et trente minutes, contre huit heures et quarante-cinq minutes. Les vainqueurs, un quart d'heure de plus, sont... Antonio et Lovino !

Une série d'exclamations joyeuses ou rageuses survinrent, principalement de la part de Lovino, d'Alfred qui se mit à bouder, et de ceux qui avaient parié sur une victoire de l'autre couple.

Déprimé par autant de temps perdu pour des futilités, Ludwig se leva pour annoncer le sujet du jour, et s'interrompit brusquement.

\- Où sont Sadiq et Héraklès ?

Un silence s'installa, bientôt rompu par Feli.

\- Veee... ils ne sont pas encore arrivés.

\- Ça, je le vois bien, concéda l'allemand en se massant les tempes.

Le silence revint, interrompu cette fois par Francis.

\- Attendez une minute... Antonio, vous étiez bien dans ta chambre hier ?

\- Non, dans celle de Lovi, pourquoi ?

\- Mais alors... Qui m'a empêché de dormir cette nuit ?

\- Ah, toi non plus tu n'as pas pu ? lança Lucile. C'était la chambre de qui, la 204 ?

Avant qu'ils trouvent, la porte s'ouvrit sur le couple retardataire, en plein désaccord.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'on ne pourrait pas arriver à l'heure, déclara Héraklès.

\- De toutes façons, tu n'arrives jamais à l'heure, répliqua Sadiq. Si tu étais venu à vingt heure au lieu de vingt et une, on aurait pu être dans les temps ce matin.

Bella et Elizabeta remarquèrent en clin d'oeil les tenues débraillées, les muscles raides et les cernes violettes du grec. En un regard, elles se concertèrent et s'adressèrent aux deux nations méditerranéennes.

\- Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à nous dire, vous deux ?

\- Comme votre participation cachée à ce concours ?

Sadiq et Héraklès soupirèrent de concert, puis le grec s'affala sur une table pour dormir, pendant que le turc répondait.

\- Votre petit défi ne nous intéressait pas.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi...

\- On a simplement eu envie d'essayer quelque chose. D'habitude, on s'arrange pour avoir une chambre bien isolée ou au dernier étage. Mes excuses si on a empêché certaines personnes de dormir cette nuit.

\- Mais... vous avez fait quoi pour qu'on vous entende comme ça ? s'exclama la monégasque. J'ai eu l'impression que vous n'avez pas arrêté de la nuit !

Le mage resta silencieux quelques instants, nota tous les regards portés sur lui et son amant, et décida en conséquence de donner l'explication au plus vite pour être tranquille.

\- On a voulu voir si on pouvait tenir douze heures d'affilée.

\- Et alors ? firent Elizabeta et Bella de concert.

Sadiq soupira. A tous les coups, ils allaient en entendre parler pendant des lustres.

\- On peut, répondit-il simplement.

Et il imita le grec en s'endormant sur sa table.

* * *

Décidément, je les fais beaucoup parler de cul nos chères nations... M'enfin pas ma faute, c'est eux qui ont commencé d'abord.

Si ce texte vous a plu ou vous a paru stupide, laissez donc un petit mot en bas pour me le faire savoir, ça me fera super plaisir !

Bisous sucrés et plein de palets bretons pour vous !


End file.
